films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends Motor Road and Rail
Motor Road and Rail (previously known as Tomica World and currently Plarail Thomas in Japan) is a battery-operated railway system manufactured by TOMY. The engines run on plastic blue track and the roadway vehicles run on a grey road. "Thomas Motor Road and Rail" is not compatible with other toy brands, although the vehicles in the range are the same gauge as and fit well on Wooden Railway track and vice-versa. Outside Asia, HiT Toy Company bought the licence for the range in 2007 and replaced it with the TrackMaster range. TOMY Trains In 1992, TOMY announced a line of Thomas and Friends characters in their TOMY Trains range (now discontinued). The trains were larger, had magnetic couplings and ran on dark blue tracks. The following locomotives were made in that year: * Thomas with Annie, Clarabel, and Sir Topham Hatt * Percy with trucks There were also two sets available: * Thomas' Day Out: Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel with an oval of track * Thomas and Percy's Big Adventure: Thomas, Percy, Annie, Clarabel, and trucks with sheds and raised tracks In 1994, TOMY released the following engines, each with a tender and a driver: * Edward * James * Gordon * Henry In 1998, the range was discontinued and replaced with a new line, based upon the Plarail system already in use in Japan. Engines Plarail ''(''Asia only) 1992 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel 1993 * Henry with Troublesome Van, log wagon and three logs 1994 * James with cattle truck and caboose * Percy with Sodor fuel tanker and mail van 1995 * Gordon with green express coach 1996 * Edward with Troublesome Van and Troublesome Truck * Toby with Henrietta and Troublesome Truck 1997 * Duck with weathered S.C. Ruffey and Toad * Diesel with Tidmouth milk tanker and Sodor fuel tanker * BoCo with Troublesome Truck and tar tanker Tomica World / 'Plarail ''(''Asia only) 1998 * Donald with two Troublesome Trucks * Oliver with two burgundy coaches 1999 * Ben with two Troublesome Trucks and four rock loads * Stepney with Troublesome Truck and brake van * Mavis with break down crane 2000 * Lady with two magenta Troublesome Trucks * Diesel 10 with two mustard Troublesome Trucks 2001 * Splatter and Dodge with works unit coach 2002 * Douglas with red Troublesome Truck (outside Asia only) * Bill with two Troublesome Trucks and four coal loads (outside Asia only) Motor Road & Rail / 'Plarail '' (''Asia only) 2003 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (re-introduced, Asia only) * Edward with Troublesome Van and Troublesome Truck (re-introduced, Asia only) * Henry with Troublesome Truck and Troublesome Van(re-introduced, Asia only) * Gordon with green express coach (re-introduced, Asia only) * James with tar tanker and Troublesome Truck(re-introduced, Asia only) * Percy with Sodor fuel tanker and Troublesome Truck(re-introduced, Asia only) * Harvey with motorised works unit coach and flatbed * Salty with two black Troublesome Trucks and four tarpaulin loads 2004 * Emily with one of her coaches * Murdoch with Troublesome Truck * Spencer with Duke & Duchess' coach 2005 * Arthur with Troublesome Truck, Troublesome Van and two fish loads 2006 * Molly with green truck * Neville with red van * Dennis with two trucks and four roof tile loads * Skarloey with two blue narrow gauge coaches * Mighty Mac with motorised green narrow gauge coach * Rusty with two red narrow gauge coaches 2007 * Rosie with two trucks and two balloon loads * Sir Handel with two burgundy narrow gauge coaches * Duncan with two narrow gauge slate trucks and four slate loads * Rocky with red flatbed with crate (outside Asia only) 2008 * Freddie with two green narrow gauge coaches From 2009 onwards, all Motor Road and Rail engines are sold in Asia only, as Plarail only. 2009 * Stanley with blue Troublesome Truck, log wagon and three logs 2010 * Hiro with slate truck and two loads of blue paint 2011 * Dash with two trucks and four loads of logs 2012 * Belle with water tanker and Vicarstown Dieselworks tanker * Flynn with water tank trailer * Victor with truck and flatbed 2013 * Luke with red truck, yellow log wagon and two blue paint loads 2014 * Stephen with red log wagon with crown load * Connor with aqua express coach 2015 * Gator with un-motorised Marion and light blue log wagon with permanent rock load 2016 *Ryan with un-motorised Skiff and yellow truck 2017 *Coming Soon! Vehicles Plarail (Asia only) 1996 * Bertie Tomica World/Plarail (Asia only) 1998 * Bulgy (passenger bus) 2000 * Lorry 1 Motor Road & Rail/Plarail (Asia only) 2003 * Elizabeth 2004 * Bulgy (vegetable bus) Packs Motor Road & Rail / 'Plarail '(''Asia only)'' 2003 * Diesel, Freight, Wagons and Cargo (discontinued) * Surprised Thomas with the Jet Engine (second Motor Road and Rail has DVD) 2005 * Metallic Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel ('Asia only, discontinued) * Steam Along Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (discontinued) 2006 * Thomas with the Chinese Dragon and Troublesome Truck (second Motor Road and Rail has DVD) * Sodor Crane Set (discontinued) * Red express coach ('Asia only, ''discontinued) * Raspberry syrup tanker ('Asia only, 'discontinued'') * Blue Troublesome Truck with two grey rock loads (Asia only, ''discontinued) * Brown Troublesome Truck with two orange barrel loads ('Asia only, ''discontinued'') * Green Troublesome Truck with two fruit loads ('Asia only, 'discontinued) * Annie and Clarabel Set (discontinued) * Sodor Passenger Car Set (discontinued) 2007 * Busy Bee James with flatbed (discontinued) * Chocolate-covered Percy with Sodor fuel tanker and mail van (discontinued) From 2009 on wards, all Motor Road and Rail packs are sold in Asia only, as Plarail only. 2009 * Percy and Happy Action Wagons * Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride * Percy and Circus Wagons 2010 * Hero of the Rails Set * Thomas on Parade Set * James and Pasture Wagons Set 2011 * Hiro and Aquarium Wagons * Tired Face Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Shocked Percy and Rocky 2012 * Gordon and Zoo Wagons Set * Fire-Engine Flynn and Diesel 10 Rescue 2013 * Patchwork Hiro * Mystery of the Blue Mountain Pack 2014 * Percy and Dinosaur Wagons * James and Amusement Park Freight Cars * Connor and Caitlin Super Express King of the Railway Set 2015 * James Freight Car Set * Percy and Zoo Wagons 2016 * Doki Doki Treasure Hunt Set * Looking for Pounding Treasure Set * Green Thomas and Black James First Story Set Talking engines Talk 'n' Action engines In 2000, Talk 'n' Action engines were released with the ability to "talk" using special green pieces of track. The engines' first carriage is connected to them and cannot be taken off. Three of them were released outside of Japan. * Talk 'n' Action Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Percy with fuel tanker and mail van (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action James with cattle truck and brakevan (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Gordon with green express coach (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Henry with fish van and log car (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Toby with Henrietta and truck (discontinued) * Talk 'n' Action Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge (discontinued) Plarail talking engines In Japan, a line of engines that talk in Japanese were released in 2004. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (only in Coal and Water Depot set; discontinued) * Percy with works coach and fuel tanker (discontinued) * James with red Express coach (discontinued) * Gordon with green Express coach (discontinued) * Henry with green Express coach (discontinued) * Edward with mail van (discontinued) In 2011, the talking engines were discontinued but in 2013, some of the engines were brought back with updated cars and new voices from the ninth season-present voice cast. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Percy with Mail coach and brown wagon * James with Blue express coach * Hiro with red open car * Gordon with express coach Destinations Sets marked with an * were only released in Asia. 1994 * Panorama Bag* (discontinued) 1998 * Rail Drawbridge (discontinued) * Long Rail Tunnel (discontinued) * Road and Rail Tunnel (discontinued) * Engine Turntable (discontinued) * Road Turntable (discontinued) * Country Station (discontinued) * Road Tunnel (discontinued) * Automatic Crossing (discontinued) * Elsbridge Crossing station (discontinued) * Bridge Crossing 1999 * Thumper and Boulder Scenery Set* (discontinued) * Thomas Going Out 2000 * Talking Caroline at Wellsworth Station* (discontinued) * Talking Trevor at Vicarage Orchard* (discontinued) 2003 * Harold and Windmill Scenery Set (discontinued) * Switchyard and Sidings 2004 * Sir Topham Hatt's Office* (discontinued) * Conductor's Office* (discontinued) 2005 * Knapford Station (discontinued) * Suspension bridge (discontinued) * Engine Sheds and turntable (discontinued) * Water tower and coal loader (discontinued) * Mail Office* (discontinued) 2006 * Sodor engine wash (discontinued) * Steam Along water tower (discontinued) * Quarry loader (discontinued) 2007 * Cranky and Bulstrode at the Docks (discontinued) * Harold and cargo delivery (discontinued) * Sodor Rail Yard (discontinued) * Roller Coaster Mountain (discontinued) * Thomas Rail Map* (discontinued) 2014 * Thomas Go Out Solid Map* * Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour* 2015 * Big Thomas* * Fold up Thomas Storage Box* 2016 * Thomas Put Away Play Map* * Pororon Station* Expansion Packs 2002 * Diesel expansion pack – Diesel with milk wagon, fuel tanker, and tracks (discontinued) * Talking Percy expansion pack – Talk 'n' Action Percy and tracks (discontinued) 2005 * Railway expansion 1 – fuel tanker, truck, brakevan, and oval of track with sidings (discontinued) 2006 * Railway expansion 2 – milk wagon, boxcar, truck, and oval of track (discontinued) * Track expansion pack (discontinued) * Thomas Track Expansion Pack * Station Crossing Accessory Kit Sets Sets marked with an * were only released in Asia. 1992 * Thomas the Tank Engine set (first version; discontinued) * Thomas and Cranky Crane train set (discontinued) * Thomas dump car set* (discontinued) 1993 * Henry the Green Engine set* (discontinued) 1998 * Thomas Starter set (discontinued) * Thomas Medium set (discontinued) * Thomas Big set (discontinued) * Thomas Deluxe set (discontinued) 1999 * Thomas Giant set (first version; discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine set (second version; discontinued) * Giant Thomas set* (discontinued) * Donald and Douglas Snowplough set* (discontinued) 2000 * Lady and Diesel 10 Chasing Set 2001 * Thomas Adventure set (later re-released as Talking Thomas and Harold Adventure set: ''discontinued)'' * Talk 'n' Action Magic Rail set (discontinued) * Thomas Bucket set (discontinued) * Thomas and Freight Cars set (discontinued) * Thomas Going Out set* (discontinued) 2002 * Percy and Bulgy set (discontinued) * A Day Out with James Set (discontinued) * Thomas and Terence Deluxe Action set/Thomas and Terence Adventure set/Thomas at the Timber Yard set (discontinued) * Thomas Station set (discontinued) * Thomas first Plarail set* (discontinued) * Bill and Ben Harbour Friends set* (discontinued) 2003 * Thomas Snowplough set* (discontinued) * Thomas and Elizabeth set* (discontinued) 2004 * Thomas Holiday set (discontinued) * Thomas' Big Race (discontinued) * Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot set* (discontinued) * PlaKids Town Emily set* (discontinued) * Green Bulgy Roadway Expansion pack* (discontinued) * Bertie Motor on the Road Set 2005 * Thomas Ultimate set (first version; discontinued) * Steam Along Thomas set (discontinued) * Water Tower Steam set (discontinued) * Thomas and Cranky Deluxe Action train set (discontinued) * The Great Race (discontinued) * Thomas and Bertie set (first version; discontinued) * Thomas' Railway Fun set (discontinued) * Thomas Water and Coal Station set (discontinued) * Harold at the Helipad set (discontinued) * Calling All Engines! set (discontinued) * Thomas at Harold's Heliport set* (discontinued) * Knapford Station Extension Rail set* (discontinued) * Thomas All Aboard Set 2006 * Thomas Giant set (second version; discontinued) * Thomas Ultimate set (second version; discontinued) * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Wash set (discontinued) * Sodor Quarry Loader set (discontinued) * Maitwaite Station set (discontinued) * Thomas and Percy Bucket set (discontinued) * Thomas Bridge and Quarry Mine Set 2007 * Thomas Mega set (discontinued) * Thomas and Jeremy Airport set (discontinued) * Thomas at Roller Coaster Mountain set (discontinued) * Roller Coaster Mountain set (discontinued) 2008 * Thomas and Bertie set (second version; discontinued) * Thomas and Jeremy's Airport set* (discontinued) 2009 * Stanley at the Station* (discontinued) * Thomas colourful turn rail set* (discontinued) * Thomas at the suspension bridge set* * Thomas Basic set* (first version) * Thomas Chugs Along Set 2010 * Thomas and Hiro set* (discontinued) * Thomas' Cruise set* (discontinued) * Emily Sloping Rail Set * Percy with Action Freight Car Set * Sodor Island Set 2011 * Thomas and Wagons set* * Thomas and Bash Log Wagon set* (discontinued) * Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island set* (discontinued) * Roller Coaster Mountain and Engine Sheds set* (discontinued) * Thomas Land Train Set * Thomas and Round and Round Bridge Set 2012 * Thomas Works set* (discontinued) * Fire-Engine Flynn and Thomas set* (discontinued) * Thomas and Percy Knapford Station rail set 2013 * Thomas Tunnel set* * Thomas Bumpy Mountain Pass set* * Thomas Basic set* (second version) 2014 * Thomas Pounding Mountain set* * Let's Create! Thomas Rail Visual Scene set* 2015 * Get Started with Plarail Thomas! Simple Combination Rail Set 2016 * Move in Voice! My Friends Thomas Set * Plarail Thomas And Bertie Competition! Rainbow Bridge Set Trivia * Takara Tomy released Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Percy again in Plarail, but with more detail. * Elsbridge station was made twice as "Thomas Crossing Station". * Winston and Marion are unmotorised and have a front coupler, hinting they could be used as rolling stock. * The Talk 'n' Action Toby, Henry and Gordon were originally planned to be released to English speaking territories but due to the Talk 'n' Action range being discontinued, they were cancelled. * As of 2014, James now has a separately coupled tender and in 2015, Gordon gained this modification too. * Donald and Douglas were the first tender engines not to have their tenders permanently attached. * Thomas, Annie and Clarabel's models cameoed at the end of The Harry Hill Movie . Gallery Engines TOMYprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas (with thanks for knap for sharing this with us) File:PlarailThomas.jpg|Thomas File:TOMYTrainsThomas.jpg|Tomy Trains Thomas File:Plarail2013TalkingThomas.jpg|2013 Talking Thomas File:MotorRoadAndRailGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Thomas File:PlarailRingingThomasinTekoro.jpg|Ringing in Tekoro Thomas File:PlarailRingingPaintThomas.jpg|Ringing in Tekoro Paint Thomas File:PlarailThomas'Conductor'sCarriageRide.jpg|Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride File:TOMYEdward.jpg|Edward File:PlarailTalkingEdward.jpg|Talking Edward File:TOMYHenry.jpg|Henry File:PlarailHenry.jpg|Plarail Henry File:PlarailTalkingHenry.jpg|Plarail Talking Henry File:TOMYGordon.jpg|Gordon File:TOMYTrainsGordon.png|TOMY Trains Gordon File:PlarailGordon.jpg|Plarail Gordon File:2015TOMYGordon.jpg|Plarail 2015 Gordon File:PlarailTalkingGordon.jpg|Plarail Talking Gordon File:PlarailAngryGordon.jpeg|Plarail Angry Gordon File:TOMYJamesOriginal.jpg|James File:TOMYJames.jpg|Plarail James File:Plarail2013TalkingJames.jpg|2013 Talking James File:Plarail2014James.jpg|2014 James File:BusyBeeJamesTrackmaster.jpg|James in Busy Bee livery File:PlarailRingingJamesinTekoro.jpg|Free rolling James File:TOMYPercyOriginal.jpg|Original Percy File:TOMYPercy.jpg|Percy File:TOMYTrainsPercyAndTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|TOMY Trains Percy and Troublesome Trucks File:TOMYPercyJapanese.jpg|Japanese Percy File:PlarailTalkingPercy.jpg|Talking Percy with Mail coach and slate truck File:PlarailRingingPercyinTekoro.jpg|Free rolling Percy File:PlarailRingingChocolatePercyInTekoro.jpg|Free Rolling Chocolate Percy File:TOMYTobyOriginal.jpg|Original Toby File:TomyToby.jpg|Toby with Henrietta File:TomyDuck.jpg|Duck with S. C. Ruffey and Toad File:TOMYDonaldOriginal.jpg|Donald File:TOMYDonaldJapanese.jpg|Japanese Donald File:TOMYDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:TOMYOliverOriginal.jpg|Original Oliver File:TOMYOliver.jpg|Oliver with red coaches File:TOMYBill.jpg|Bill File:TomyBen.jpg|Ben File:TOMYStepney.jpg|Stepney File:LadyTomy.jpg|Lady File:TOMYHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:TOMYHarveyJapanese.jpg|Harvey (second Japanese variation) File:TOMYEmily.jpg|Emily File:TOMYEmilyJapanese.jpg|Japanese Emily File:TomyArthur.jpg|Arthur File:TOMYMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:TOMYMurdochJapanese.jpg|Japanese Murdoch File:TOMYSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:TOMYMolly.jpg|Molly File:TOMYNeville.jpg|Neville File:TOMYRosieOriginal.jpg|Rosie (original) File:TOMYRosie.jpg|Rosie File:TOMYStanley.jpg|Stanley File:TOMYHiro.jpg|Hiro File:PlarailTalkingHiro.jpg|Talking Hiro File:PlarailPatchworkHiro.JPG|Patchwork Hiro File:TOMYDash.jpg|Dash File:TOMYBelle.jpg|Belle File:PlarailBellePrototype.jpg|Belle prototype File:TOMYFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:TOMYStephen.jpg|Stephen File:TOMYConnor.jpg|Connor File:PlarailCaitlinwithemblem.jpg|Caitlin File:PlarailGatorandMarion.jpg|Gator and Marion File:PlarailRyanAndSkiff.jpg|Ryan and Skiff File:TomyDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:TOMYBoCo.JPG|BoCo File:TOMYMavisOriginal.jpg|Mavis (original) File:TOMYMavis.jpg|Mavis File:TOMYDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:TOMYDiesel10Japanese.jpg|Japanese Diesel 10 File:PlarailTalkNActionDiesel10.jpg|Talk 'n' Action Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge File:TOMYSplatterandDodge.jpg|Splatter and Dodge File:TOMYSalty.jpg|Salty File:TOMYDennis.jpg|Dennis File:TOMYSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey with Narrow Gauge Coaches File:Plarail Sir Handel.jpeg|Japanese Sir Handel File:MotorRoadRailSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:TOMYRusty.jpg|Rusty File:TOMYDuncan.jpg|Duncan with Slate Trucks File:TOMYDuncanJapanese.jpg|Japanese Duncan File:TOMYMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:PlarailMightyMac.jpg|Plarail Mighty Mac File:TOMYFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:PlarailVictor.jpg|Victor File:TOMYLuke.jpg|Luke Road Vehicles File:TOMYBertie.jpg|Bertie File:TOMYRedLiveryBulgy.jpg|Bulgy in red livery File:BulgygreenTomy.jpg|Bulgy in green livery File:TOMYLorry1.jpg|Lorry 1 File:TOMYElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:MotorRoadandRailWinston.jpg|Winston Rolling Stock File:PlarailClearClarabel.jpg|Clear Clarabel File:PlarailOldSlowCoach.JPG|Old Slow Coach File:TruckTOMY.jpg|Troublesome Truck with Fruit File:PlarailTroublesomeTruckWithBarrels.png|Troublesome Truck with Barrels File:PlarailBlueTroublesomeTruckWithRocks.png|Blue Troublesome Truck with Rocks File:TOMYScruffey.JPG|S. C. Ruffey File:MotorRoadAndRailRaspberrySyrupTanker.png|Raspberry Syrup Tanker File:MilkTankerFace.jpg|Troublesome Tanker File:Plarail70thAnniversaryHamburgerCar.jpg|70th Anniversary Hamburger Truck File:PlarailSodorFireworksCar.jpg|Fireworks Truck File:TOMYRocky.jpg|Rocky Multi-packs File:MotorRoadAndRailDiesel,FreightWagonsAndCargo.jpg|Diesel, Freight Wagons and Cargo File:TOMYThomasandtheJetEngineOriginal.jpg|Original Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TomyJetEngine.jpg|Thomas and the Jet Engine File:MotorRoadAndRailThomasValuePack.jpg|Thomas Value Pack File:MotorRoadAndRailPercyValuePack.jpg|Percy Value Pack File:MotorRoadAndRailSaltyValuePack.jpg|Salty Value Pack File:TOMYSteamAlongThomas.jpg|Steam Along Thomas File:TOMYThomas,PercyandtheChineseDragon.jpg File:ThomasChineseDragonTrackmaster.jpg|Thomas and the Chinese Dragon File:MotorRoadandRailSodorCraneSet.jpg|Sodor Crane Set File:TOMYPercyandFreightCars.png|Percy and Freight Cars File:TOMYPercyandHappyActionWagons.jpg|Percy and Happy Action Wagons File:TomyPercyandRockyset.jpeg File:MotorRoadandRailVictorandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Victor and Kevin to the Rescue File:TOMY65thanniversaryset.PNG|Thomas On Parade set File:PlarailPercyAndCircusWagons.jpg|Percy and Circus Wagons File:OigawaRailwayPlarailThomas.jpg|Oigawa Railway Thomas File:PlarailPercyKeihanSeries10000.jpg|Percy Keihan Series 10000 File:PlarailHeroOfTheRailsPack.jpg|Hero of the Rails Pack File:PlarailJamesAndPastureCars.jpg|James and Pasture Cars File:PlarailTiredOutThomas.jpg|Tired out Thomas File:TOMYHiroandAquariumCars.jpg|Hiro and Aquarium Cars File:TomyGordonandZooWagonsBox.jpeg|Gordon and Zoo Wagons File:PlarailFlynnAndDiesel10ToTheRescue.jpg|Flynn and Diesel 10 to the rescue File:PlarailConnorAndCaitlinKingOfhTheRailwaySet.jpg|Connor and Caitlin King of the Railway Set File:PlarailChocolatePercy.jpg|Chocolate Percy File:TomyJamesandtheMerryGoRound.jpeg|James and the Merry Go Round File:PlarailBeesChasingAlongWithJamesFrieghtCarSet.jpg|Bees Chasing Along with James File:PlarailPercyandDinosaurWagons.jpg|Plarail Percy and Dinosaur Wagons File:PlarailPercyAndZooWagons.jpg|Percy and Zoo Wagons File:PlarailLookingforPoundingTreasureSet.jpg|Looking for Pounding Treasure Set File:PlarailGreenThomasAndBlackJamesFirstStorySet.jpg|Green Thomas and Black James First Story Set Destinations File:MotorRoadandRailDryaw.JPG|Dryaw Station with Harold File:MotorRoadAndRailDrawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge File:MotorRoadAndRailElsbridgeStationCrossing.jpg|Elsbridge Station Crossing File:TOMYLongRailTunnel.jpg|Long Rail Tunnel File:MotorRoadAndRailRoadTurntable.jpg|Road Turntable File:TOMYRoadandRailTunnel.png|Road and Rail Tunnel File:TOMYCountryStation.JPG|Wellsworth Station File:MotorRoadAndRailCarolineAtWellsworthStation.jpg File:MotorRoadAndRailAutomaticCrossing.jpg|Automatic Crossing File:MotorRoadAndRailEngineTurntable.jpg|Engine Turntable File:MotorRoadAndRailBridgeCrossing.jpg|Bridge Crossing File:PlarailThumperAndBoulderScenerySet.jpg|Thumper and Boulder Scenery Set File:PlarailTalkingTrevorAtTheVicarageOrchard.jpg|Talking Trevor at the Vicarage Orchard File:MotorRoadAndRailWindmillScenery.jpg|Windmill scenery File:MotorRoadAndRailHaroldScenery.jpg|Harold scenery File:MotorRoadAndRailSwitchyardAndSidings.jpg|Switchyard and Sidings File:PlarailConductor'sHouse.jpg|Conductor's house File:PlarailSirTophamHatt’sOffice.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Office File:TOMYTurntable.jpg|Turntable with engines File:TOMYKnapford.jpg|Knapford Station File:TOMYHaroldandCargoDelivery.jpg|Harold and cargo delivery File:TOMYSuspensionBridge.jpg|Suspension Bridge File:TOMYWaterTowerandCoalLoader.JPG|Water Tower and Coal Loader File:TOMYSodorEngineWash.jpg|Sodor Engine Wash File:MotorRoadAndRailSteamAlongThomasWaterTower.jpg|Steam Along Thomas Water Tower File:TOMYQuarryLoader.jpg|Quarry Loader File:TOMYCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Cranky at the Docks File:MotorRoadAndRailSodorRailYard.jpg|Sodor Rail Yard File:MotorRoadAndRailRollerCoasterMountain.jpg|Roller Coaster Mountain File:PlarailLoadAndUnloadCrankyAtTheBigHarbour.jpg|Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour File:PlarailTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:PlarailFoldUpThomasStorageBox.jpg|Fold up Thomas Storage box File:PlarailBigThomas.jpg|Big Thomas File:PlarailThomasPutAwayPlayMap.jpg|Thomas Put Away Play Map File:PlarailPororonStation.jpg|Pororon Station Track Packs File:MotorRoadandRailExpansionSet.PNG|Thomas Track Expansion Pack File:MotorRoadAndRailStationCrossingAccessoryKit.jpg|Station Crossing Accessory Kit Sets File:TOMYStandardSet.JPG|Thomas Standard Set File:MotorRoadAndRailThomasBigSet.jpg|Thomas Big Set File:MotorRoadAndRailThomasBucketSet.jpg|Thomas Bucket Set File:MotorRoadAndRailTalkNActionMagicRailSet.jpg|Talk 'N' Action Magic Rail Set File:TomyThomastheTankEngineClimbingSet.JPG|Thomas climbing Set File:MotorRoadAndRailHaroldAtTheHelipadSet.jpg|Harold at the Helipad Set File:TOMYCallingAllEnginesSetSpecialThemedEdition.jpg|Calling All Engines Set (Special Themed Edition) File:MotorRoadAndRailThomasAndTerenceDeluxeActionSet.jpg|Thomas and Terence Deluxe set File:MotorRoadAndRailThomas’BigRace.jpg|Thomas' Big Race File:TOMYSteamAlongThomasSet.jpg|Steam Along Thomas Set File:PlarailThomasAndFreightCarsSet.png|Thomas and Freight Cars Set File:PlarailThomasAtHarold’sHeliport.jpg|Thomas at Harold's Heliport File:PlarailThomasAndBertieSet.png|Thomas and Bertie Set File:MotorRoadAndRailThomasUltimateSetSecondVersion.jpg|Thomas Ultimate Set (first version) File:TOMYThomasUltimateSet.jpg|Thomas Ultimate Set (second version) File:MotorRoadAndRailThomasAndJeremyAirportSet.jpg|Thomas and Jeremy Airport Set File:PlarailThomasFirstPlarailSet.jpg|Thomas First Plarail Set File:MotorRoadAndRailThomasHolidaySet.jpg|Thomas Holiday Set File:PlarailThomasDumpCarSet.png|Thomas Dump Car Set File:ThomasSnowploughset.jpg|Thomas Snowplough Set File:MotorRoadAndRailThomasAllAboardStation.jpg|Thomas All Aboard Station File:MotorRoadAndRailThomasAdventureSet.jpg|Thomas Adventure Set File:PlarailLadyAndDiesel10ChasingSet.jpg|Lady and Diesel 10 chasing set File:DonaldandDouglasSnowploughset.jpg|Donald and Douglas Snowplough set File:TOMYThomasGiantSet.jpg|Thomas Giant Set File:PlarailThomasChugsAlongSet.jpg|Thomas Chugs Along Set File:PlarailRollerCoasterMountainAndEnginesShedsSet.jpg|Roller Coaster Mountain and Engine Sheds Set File:PlarailThomasAtRollerCoasterMountainSet.jpg|Thomas At Roller Coaster Mountain Set File:PlarailThomasTunnelSet.jpg|Thomas Tunnel Set File:PlarailThomasCrossingTheBridgeSet.jpg|Thomas Crossing the Bridge Set File:PlarailThomasAndRoundAndRoundBridgeSet.jpg|Thomas and Round and Round Bridge Set File:PlarailThomasAndPercyKnapfordStationRailSet.jpg|Thomas and Percy Knapford Station Rail Set File:PlarailThomasLandTrainSet.jpg|Thomas Land Train Set File:PlarailThomasAndHaroldFlyInTheSkySet.jpg|Thomas and Harold Fly in the Sky Set File:PlaKidsTownEmilySet.jpg|PlaKids Town Emily Set File:PlarailGreenBulgyRoadwayExpansionPack.jpg|Green Bulgy Roadway Expansion Pack File:PlarailStanleyAtTheStation.jpg|Stanley at the Station Set File:PlarailThomasAndElizabethSet.jpg|Thomas and Elizabeth Set File:PlarailThomasBumpyMountainPassSet.jpg|Thomas Bumpy Mountain Pass Set File:PlarailThomas'CruiseSet.jpg|Thomas' Cruise Set File:PlarailBillAndBenHarbourFriends.jpg|Bill and Ben Harbour Friends File:PlarailThomasWorksSet.jpg|Thomas Works Set File:PlarailThomasAndHiroSet.png|Thomas and Hiro Set File:PlarailThomasSlopingRaIlSet.jpg|Thomas sloping rail Set File:PlarailThomasBasicSet2009Version.jpg|Thomas basic Set (2009 version) File:PlarailThomasBasicSet2013Version.jpg|Thomas basic Set (2013 version) File:PlarailThomasAndSpencerRacingSet.jpg|Thomas and Spencer Racing Set File:PlarailThomasInAJourneySet.jpg|Thomas in a Journey Set File:PlarailBackAndGoThomas!MistyIslandSet.jpg|Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island Set File:PlarailThomasColorTurnRailSet.jpg|Thomas Colour Turn Rail Set File:PlarailThomasAtTheSuspensionBridge.jpg|Thomas at the Suspension Bridge Set File:Fire-EngineFlynnAndThomasSet.jpg|Fire-Engine Flynn and Thomas File:PlarailThomasAndBashLogWagonSet.jpg|Thomas and Bash Log Wagon Set File:PlarailBertieMotorRoadOnTheRoadSet.jpg|Bertie Motor on the Road set File:PlarailThomasTunnelSet.jpg File:PlarailThomasAndPercyKnapfordStationRailSet.jpg File:PlarailThomasWorksSet.jpg File:PlarailThomasAndRoundAndRoundBridgeSet.jpg File:PlarailThomasLandTrainSet.jpg File:PlarailRollerCoasterMountainAndEnginesShedsSet.jpg File:PlarailThomas'CruiseSet.jpg File:PlarailBackAndGoThomas!MistyIslandSet.jpg File:PlarailThomasChugsAlongSet.jpg File:PlarailThomasAtTheSuspensionBridge.jpg File:PlarailThomasAndBashLogWagonSet.jpg File:PlarailThomasBumpyMountainPassSet.jpg File:PlarailMyFriendThomasSetInVoice.jpg|My Friend Thomas Set in Voice File:PlarailThomasAndBertieCompetition!RainbowBridgeSet.jpg|Thomas and Bertie Competition! Rainbow Bridge Set Other File:PlarailThomasCatalogue.jpg|Plarail Catalogue File:Plarail2013TalkingEnginesRangeAdvertisement.jpg|2013 Plarail Talking Engines Advertisement File:ThomasMotorRoadandRailBackoftheBoxLayout.jpg|The layout seen on all the Thomas Motor Road and Rail Boxes File:PlarailThomasAndroidBackground.jpg|Plarail Android Background External links * Plarail website * Japanese collector site * Old and new comparison of Plarail Thomas!（2003.1） * Harry Hill Movie end creditsfld Category:Thomas and Friends merchandise